


嗜甜

by Beancrown



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: Alec對甜食的偏好





	

很少有人知道，MI6最優秀的特務之一，Alec Trevelyan是個極端嗜甜的人。

他的好友James Bond曾經在看過那個裝滿各式各樣巧克力及甜食的辦公桌抽屜，以及他一邊打報告一邊大把吃著Gummy Bear的樣子之後，禁不住思考各種可能造成Alec如此嗜甜的原因。

或許和他童年的陰影有關吧，James知道Alec被送到孤兒院之前曾經有過一段極端痛苦的日子，那是Alec不願提起的。另外一個可能，就是他的俄國血統使然，這是James在莫斯科嚐過紅場邊高級西點店的精緻糕點之後所下的結論，一般人只知道俄國人嗜酒，卻不知道其實他們嗜甜如命。

James曾經聽Moneypenny說，女人有另一個胃是裝甜點的，但是她說Alec大概另外有三個胃，一個裝蛋糕，一個裝巧克力，最後一個則是特別用來裝草莓。

站在LEONIDAS的玻璃櫥窗前，James的確曾經猶豫，自己定期送到Alec嘴邊的高價巧克力是不是助長了他對昂貴甜食的偏好，不過下一瞬間英俊的黑髮男人聳聳肩，就算Alec口裡吃的是廉價又油膩的美國進口巧克力，還不是笑得一臉幸福。

踏進店哩，巧克力專賣店的年輕女店員一看到他就露出笑容，“您好，還是老樣子嗎？”

James笑著點點頭。

對於一個星期光顧一次，永遠這麼風度翩翩笑容迷人的帥哥，任誰都會印像深刻，帶著專業的笑容，她遞上了包裝精美的禮盒。目送著James的背影，金髮的女店員不禁有些忌妒，這位帥哥的情人實在太好運了。

當然，那位好運的情人在看到James Bond送上的禮盒時，並沒有太大的反應，只是兩個小時之後，Bond再次進到Trevelyan的辦公室時，禮盒中的巧克力已經消失了大半。

他捏起一個松露巧克力，送到Alec嘴邊，對方的視線完全沒從手中的報告書中抬起來，但是毫不猶豫地張口咬住James手上的巧克力，順帶舔掉他指尖上殘留的粉末。

“你知道，Alec，”James坐上好友的辦公桌，“我在想，哪天把自己全身塗滿巧克力醬送到你面前，你會有甚麼反應？”

終於，Alec抬起視線，冰冷翠綠的眼睛裡閃過一絲笑意，“我想這個當情人節禮物會不錯，全世界和你有一腿的女人都會想收到這份禮物。”頓了一下，Alec拿起禮盒裡的最後一個巧克力，“而我呢，只會把你身上所有的巧克力都舔掉。”看見了James Bond眼裡驟生的慾望，Alec嘴角微微上揚成一個引誘的笑容。

“我非常想遵守M所訂下的規定，不要在辦公室亂搞，但是……”看了好友一眼，James俯下身咬走Alec手中的巧克力，然後用力吻上好友的唇。

和Alec分享著微苦甜膩的滋味，James有點擔心哪天自己也會開始嗜甜。

 

END

 

當James將舌頭探入Alec口中，並輕扯他的領帶時，電話響了起來，兩個人都決定忽略這讓人煩躁的鈴聲。

幾秒鐘後，MI6的廣播系統中傳來M夫人冰冷的女聲：“007探員，現在是上班時間，請你把你的舌頭從我手下的嘴裡移開。”


End file.
